dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Nesten Lucifer
Nesten Lucifer is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Background *Age: 14 *Height: 5'8'' *Weight: 92lbs *Alignment: Players of Aither/Good. *Series: (Haven't wrote it yet. =l) *Appearance: Curly dark brown hair, along with a white shirt with dark red sleeves, standard blue jeans, standerd sneakers, and dark green eyes. *RPer: Pikart767 Bio Born in the reign Aither, he was a normal boy until 13, where he had a vision after passing out due to a large fall, which fortold a meteor that would destroy not only Aither, but the intire continent. Thinking it was just a wierd dream, he shrugged it off... until he was knocked out and kidnapped by other players, who later give him player abilities, along with revieling that he's a Omega Player, a rare type of player who can learn more abilities than a normal alpha player. He is then informed that the vision that he saw was a event to happen months in the future. To save his continent, he had to get his abilities to the max potental by going across the reign. On this journey across the reign, he is later accompanied by Alpha player Gumi and Beta player Alex, to find out that the meteor is much more than is seems... Personality Nesten is confident and leaderly, along with being a cunning opponent who can take control of a fight if he can. However, he has a problem with his strategies that he comes up with in a minute, where they'll either fail completely, or almost work. He has a very short temper and will get angry easily if someone decides to mock him, or even his friends, ESPECIALLY in a sexual way. Weapons Omega Bat *Nesten's signature weapon. *Made out of a nearly indestructable material. *Normal height and width of a metal bat. *Omega Symbol in the middle of it, while the rest of it is black. Magical Properties *Increases Nesten's strength by 25% when held. *Reflects almost all magic attacks, including energy as well. Omega Band *Located on Nesten's wrist. *Made of a very soft fabric. *Has an Omega Symbol as well. Magical Properties *Increases Nesten's durability by 10%. *Weakens Fire, Energy, Electric, Ice, Ground and Wind based attacks when they make contact with Nesten. *It also powers up the same types of attacks that it defends from. *However, makes Nesten prone to Dark, Light, and Water attacks. Omega Bandana *Located around Nesten's neck. *Made of a strange type of silk. *Once again, has the Omega Symbol on it. Magical Properties *Increases Nesten's Durability by 10%. *Prevents bad status effects. *Doesn't Prevent Debuffs, Buffs, Natural Sicknesses, and Natural Effects. Omega Bracelet *Located on Nesten's leg. *Made of the same fabric as the Omega Band. *Once AGAIN, has the Omega Symbol on it. Magical Properties *Increases Nesten's Durability by 5%. *Increases Nesten's reaction speed and speed by 25%. Razor Yoyo *A Yoyo with a Razor consealed in it. *Razor is capable of cutting Diamonds with ease. *Linked to Nesten's mind. *String is made of a extremely strong meterial. *Since it's linked to Nesten's mind, it can make the razor comeout at anytime aslong as it's in Nesten's hand. *Along with that, Nesten's abilities won't effect it due to being linked to his mind. Water Capsule *A small capsule of water. *Combined with Nesten's telekinesis, it can create at razor sharp blade of water. *Only on him for 2 reasons. 1. His Lack of Water attacks, 2. Just in case he gets dirsty. Abilities General *Can't harm Nesten unless reflected back at him or redirected. *Linked with Nesten's mind. *Most abilities have a type of form called Reversal, which changes multiple physics of the attack. *Can't harm the envirement around him unless Nesten lets it. *Attacks require energy to use. *Has a tendency to shout out the name of the attack even though it's not needed to use it. *Also has a tendency to use fingergun motions with some of his abilities. Pulse *Nesten's signature move. *Attacks the body from the inside. *If the opponent's heart is weak enough, it can faint or kill them instantly. *Energy Based. *Power varies. *Doesn't effect those without a heart or those who are undead. Reversal *Attacks from the outside instead. *Requires less energy. *Can't faint or kill them instantly. *Hurts those without a heart and the undead. Bonfire *Another one of Nesten's siganture moves. *Burns between 500 - 4460 degrees fahrenhiet. *Can be compressed into a ball and thrown, or shoot out of Nesten's fingers. *Explosion of the fire is big enough to hit multiple foes at the same time. *The Ball can be set off early to erupt in flames. Reversal *Creates a large piller of flames. *Quicker and Less Predictable. *But has less options and only burns between 450 - 4120 degrees. Bolt *Rains down a series of lightningbolts. *Amount depends on how much energy is given to the attack. *Hits down at random. *Foes with metal on or with them are more likely to get hit. *Has 2 Billion Volts per bolt. *Can stun those hit. Reversal *Has more control as it comes from Nesten's fingers. *It's weaker with only 500 million volts per strike. Take *A grabbing attack that is covered in blue aura. *Takes health from a grabbed foe. *When enough energy is put in it, it creates a astral image of a hand. *Astral image grabs muiltiple opponents, and drains each of their health. *Powerful enough to restore body parts. *Can be used handless, but is harder to use. Theif *Exactly like Take, but instead takes energy. *When enough energy is put in it, it instead creates a large sphear of aura which drains energy from all those in it except allies unless it is let too. Bide *A counter like attack that takes 2 attacks to activate instantly, or with a single hit after a second or two. *Covers Nesten in a red aura. *Can be canceled out of after the 1st hit, but has to wait abit to end the attack without a hit. *Powerful attacks will break Nesten out of Bide before taking a hit first. *Magic and Energy attacks won't effect Bide. *Reversal Bide does the exact same thing with Magic and Energy attack, but won't be effected by physical attacks. Glacier *Acts like Reversal Bonfire. *Freezes opponents caught in the attack with tempetures ranging from -14 to -455 fahrenheit. Reversal *Creates a wave of blades of ice. *Has much more range. *Can't freeze foes. Twister *Creates a tornado like attack. *Winds range from Mach 1 to Mach 10. *Acts almost exactly like a real tornado, though much smaller than a real one. Reversal *Does the same, but winds blow away instead. *If used directly on a opponent, it crushes them with the intense winds. Magnitude *A earthquake like attack. *Can range from a magnitude of 5 to 10. Reversal *Can be used to protude objects from the ground. *Like earthbending, though it can be used on almost every type of ground. Brake *A short time travel attack. *Requires speed to go back. *The faster Nesten goes, the farther he goes back or forth. *At full speed, Nesten goes back or forth ten seconds earlier or later. *Going to the Past can be used as a offensive manuiver. *As confusing as this maneuver might be, if the past changes, the past Nesten will techniqually become a clone of Nesten for the amount of time left until the present. This means that Nesten can asentally combo with himself. *Goint to the Future can be used as a defensive manuiver via disappearing and reappearing the amount of seconds later to suprise foes. *The effect is much greater with other Players around him. Rage *The final of Nesten's signature moves. *Activates on it's own when Nesten gets severly pissed off. *Increases Abilities and Physical Strength by 10,000%. *Also increases his speed by 100% *Can't feel pain during this, though it's still there. *Doesn't increase durability. *Loses energy at a rapid pace. *Forced out of it instantly if he has calmed down, or if he gets that exhosted from energy loss. *He can get out of it in command as well. Limb Energy *'He can use his most of his abilites on his limbs to effect them in different ways.' Bonfire - Increase the the power of the attack with the fire. 'Pulse '- Breaks defenses easily with the attack. 'Bolt '- Stuns those hits and can control the body while holding on to the opponent. 'Take '- Drains Health after hittting a foe. 'Thief '- Drains Energy after hitting a foe. 'Bide '- Does bide on that particlur limb, instead of taking two hits, it takes one, and will times 1.5 from the attack instead. He can't move that body part while the effect is in action. 'Glacier '- Makes the attack heavier and larger, good for drop kicks or downward strikes. 'Twister '- Depending on where the attack is, it'll either knock the opponent back, but when it's used on the feet, it increases his jump height and speed. 'Magnitude '- Increases the force of the attack, and if used on the feet, it will creates a small rumble each step. It can also be used to create pillers from the ground to attack opponents if enough force is given to the ground. *These use up little to no energy. Part in A Muiltiverse at War Nesten Lucifer hasn't made a appearence in the A Multiverse at War. Category:Male Category:Character Category:OC Category:Good